Jessica's Choice: Which way will the Spiral Fall?
by JessicaRavenGlade
Summary: Jessica is a level 5 conjurer. She HATES going to school even though she loves magic. But dark times are upon wizard city and Jessica with her best friend Emma will need powerful magic to battle a tide of evil. Jessica has never been a great wizard, and has hard grudges against many...but can she put her anger and fear aside in time to stop the evil apocalypse? (Summary May Change)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys,**

**This is my first series posted so bear with me if it's bad at first, it will (hopefully) get better. I will try to update twice a week if possible. This story will probably have 40-50 chapters. I will accept up to 10 OCs, leave the info in a review. OC format: (you can add other things like history if you want)**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Level:**

**School and Secondary School:**

**Appearance:**

**Clothes:**

**Height:**

**Wand or Weapon:**

**Personality:**

**Disclaimer!: I do not own Wizard101, KingsIsle does. All I own is my OCs, Jessica Ravenglade and Emma Thundercloud.**

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep!

Jessica Ravenglade shot up in bed at the shrill noise. Realizing it came from her alarm clock, she slapped it off and glared at it. Leaning back in bed and pushing her tangled black hair out of her face, she wondered if it was even worth it to go to school. Her myth teacher would be rude and insulting, and her life teacher would complain about her "inability" to interact with life magic. Suddenly, Jessica's door opened, and a purple haired diviner bounced in. "Jessica, time for school!" she sang. Jessica sat up again and glared, this time at her. "I'm ditching today, Emma."

Emma Thundercloud rolled her eyes. "You have a C in Myth and a C+ in Life, and your _ditching_?" "Yeah, pretty much." Emma scowled. "Wings of Wind, and Wings of Storm, Carry Jessica out of her Dorm!" Jessica yelped as wings that seemed to be made of dark clouds picked her up. "You're wizardnapping me!" Emma grinned smugly, "No, I am making sure you get to class. Now we have Myth at 9:00 and it is now...8:27. If you want to go there wearing something other than pajamas, I suggest changing." The wings and disappeared and Jessica fell to the floor. "I'll be waiting outside" Emma said, and promptly retreated to stand guard outside Jessica's door.

***********Jessica's POV***********

I poked through my dresser until I found my best purple and blue wizard robes. Dressing, I scowled at the door. I did _not_ want to go to school. Unless...my thoughts, and my eyes, drifted to the windows as I pulled on my shoes. Getting up, I peered down. I was on the second story of the Girls Dorm, but there was a sturdy looking tree right below my window. Grinning, I shattered the glass with a spell, and swung out. The tree bobbed beneath my weight, but held me till I reached the ground. Take that Emma! I shook my head. Even though the diviner was my best friend, she annoyed the crap out of me.

***********Emma's POV************

I tapped my foot impatiently. Jess sure was taking a while. I decided to peek in her dorm after like 10 minutes, I mean, we're both girls right? But when I looked in, she wasn't there! Then I saw the broken window. "Oh, shit!" What I hadn't told Jessica was there was an assembly today, and Cyrus threatened to expel anyone in his class who didn't attend for reasons other than sickness death or family vacation (and he doesn't count a picnic with your sister and friends either). Jess was going to be in so much trouble! I hesitated. If I tried to find the conjurer, I might miss the assembly myself. "Ohh...I am so going to regret this..." I groaned as I ran over to the window.

************Jessica's POV**********

Dammit! I forgot that the Dorms were in Ravenwood! Strolling casually away from the tree, I spied a huge crowd in front of the tunnel to the Commons. Hmmm, guess there must be an assembly today. Well, might as well find out what it's about. I slipped into the section that had a myth banner over it, next to a girl I didn't recognize. Whatever, must be someone new. Focusing on Ambrose at the front...hmm what is he saying?... "– of certain issues revolving around Grubb, General Akilles, and the Harvest Lord, as well as certain banshees in Firecat Alley..."

************Emma's POV***********

When I got outside Jessica's Dorm, I saw the assembly had already started! Oh, crap! I ran over to the storm section. It was too late to find Jess now. Tuning in to what Ambrose was saying, I settled on the grass..."Because of communications between them, all traffic in and out of Firecat Alley, Triton Avenue, and Cyclops lane will be closed! Sunken City will be locked off, and any student found going or leaving there will be expelled!"

***********Normal POV************

The crowd yelled and pushed. "What?!" "No fair, I need to do a report on Sunken City!" "Does that mean I can't do my quests in Cyclops Lane?!"

Wizard City was going crazy. Students were screaming and complaining, teachers were shouting, the Headmaster had ported to the safety of his office, and Gamma had taken advantage of the opportunity to dive bomb random students. Emma and Jessica for once shared the same thought...What on the Spiral is going to happen now?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Here is some info about Jessica, I will post Emma's next chapter.**

**Name: Jessica Ravenglade**

**Age: 12 **

**Height: 5'1"**

**Appearance: Long midnight black hair, jade green eyes, pink lipstick, averagely pretty**

**Level: 5**

**School: Myth (conjurer)**

**Second School: Life**

**Clothes: Cute wizard city robe and hat with wysterian sandals. Oddly they are dark purple with light blue trim, not in Myth colors.**

**Wand: A dark brown stick with light tip, Myth starter wand.**

**Personality: Confident, Funny around Friends, goes from very helpful to not at all based on her mood and who asks, grumpy when in a bad mood or just woken up, Occasionally sarcastic or random. Flirty around cute boys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jessica: Hai peoples!**

**Emma: Hola vosotros!**

**Jessica: Bonjour!**

**Me: Stop with the foreign languages! XD**

**Okay people, I have a few things to apologize for. First, I am so sorry it's been so long since I updated! I had the second chapter done but sort of accidently deleted my only copy x: Second, sorry it is so short; I promise Chapter 3 will be long. Third, no, I don't have Emma's info for you this chapter. Maybe next chapter. **

**All OCs will appear in the 3rd and 4th chapters. Yes, I am still accepting OCs. Sorry if it is not very good, but please review guys, it's the only (well one of a few) ways I will get better. **

**Disclaimer!:**

**Jessica: She owns me and Emma. Nothing else!**

**Capish?**

************Normal POV***********

Jessica pushed through the frantic crowd. She had to talk to Emma! She couldn't believe that they would just close three streets! What would happen to the families that lived or worked on those streets? Her parents lived on Cyclops Lane! Sliding through yelling wizards, she finally made her way over to the storm section and spotted a flash of purple and pink. "Emma!" She called. Emma turned around. "Jessica! We have to get out of here, before things get out of hand!" Jessica ducked as a brick flew past her head. "Oh yeah?" She said sarcastically. "I think it's already out of hand!" Emma winced as an orange hit her shoulder. She teleported away in a flash of purple sparks. Jessica gritted her teeth and tried to ignore the havoc as she pictured her dorm. Myth symbols swirled around her as she disappeared in a flash of blue light.

***********Emma's POV**********

I closed and locked the door of my dorm. Yikes! If there was anything I hated more than assemblies it was assemblies that turned into screaming, fruit-throwing mobs! I pulled an ice pack out of my mini-freezer and held it on my shoulder. Then, I heard a knock at my door. "Open up!" yelled Jessica. I opened the door. "What?" I asked impatiently. "What do you mean, _what_? We need to do something!" I rolled my eyes. "Well, there's nothing we can do about it. Rules are rules. Now why don't you come in, and we can decide how we'll level up, since we obviously can't work on quests in Triton Avenue anymore." I closed the door behind Jess.

***********Jessica'a POV***********

I rolled my eyes. Emma was being like, so accepting of this big deal! Hello?! We had to figure out how to resolve the problem not decide how we'll level up. As Emma invited me in her dorm, I noticed she held an ice pack to her shoulder. Stupid crowds. Emma busied herself around her mini fridge and pulled out 2 cokes for us to drink. I sipped at mine thoughtfully. I knew exactly what we should do, but how to convince Em? I bit my lip, considering. Emma plopped down in a chair across from me. "So, I was thinking we should devote more time to helping in Collosus Boulevard now that other streets are closed." I gaped at her in disbelief. "Help in Collosus Boulevard, where we do nothing but fight disgusting gobblers? Gross! I'd rather fight lost souls!" Emma glared at me. "Do you have a _better _idea?" I smiled smugly at her. "Actually I do." She glared back. "Feel free to share then." I stood up and slung my bag over my shoulder. "We're going to Sunken City."

**Author's Note: So I hope you all liked this chapter even though it is short. I will try to update next chapter by Wednesday but no guarantees. I'm pretty busy and my birthday is the 15th :D. Also, any who have read the prologue for Evil's Daughter, I will try to post the first actual chapter by Monday. Again, no gurantees. **

** Until Next Time, Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi :{) ,**

**Here is the third chapter of Jessica's choice! Hope you all like it :D Like I promised, it is longer than the last chapter. **

**Yin-yang girl12 - I hope you like what I did with your OC. Thanks for submitting her and a nice review :)**

**Other OCs will appear in chapters 4-5. Yes, at this point I am still accepting OCs. Btw, like I said in the last chapter, my birthday is the 15th, and reviews make nice presents! Anyway enjoy the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizard101, Kingsisle does. All I own is Jessica and Emma. OCs belong to the people who submitted them.**

Emma and Jessica crouched behind the low stone wall next to the doors that led back to the Commons. "So, how are we supposed to get past the guards?" Emma hissed. "Or did you not think of that as part of your _brilliant _plan?" Jessica rolled her eyes. "Well, actually I figured if what we did was completely improvised, it could not completely fail."

"So we're going with whatever works, then?" came a voice from behind them.

***********Jessica's POV***********

Emma jumped at the voice from behind us. I turned around, and saw a girl crouching in the tunnel entrance. Her silvery hair was streaked with purple highlights, and she was watching us curiously with blue-green eyes. "What are you doing here?" I asked suspiciously. She rolled her eyes. "The same thing as you two. Trying to find out what's really going on. Or are you telling me you actually _believed_ Sunken City is closed because of communications?" Emma glared at her. "No, we didn't! And we don't need anyone's help, especially from someone that we don't even know their name!" The girl laughed. "I'm level 63, so permit me to say I think you do need my help. And I'm Scarlet, Scarlet Silverhunter." Emma and I looked at each other, then I said, "Alright. What's your plan for getting past the guards?" She smiled "Easy, my seadragon Princess Riley will distract them and we will sneak in." Emma nodded. "Sounds like a plan." Scarlet whispered something to her seadragon who promptly propelled herself out in front of the guards, pushing along with her flippers. One if the guards spotted her and yelled, "Hey! There's a seadragon in here, we gotta catch it!" Then all the guards, being quite stupid, all ran out and jumped for Princess Riley at the same time. They tripped over each other's feet, and the resulting chaos went something like this:

Guard 1: Get off me, Muldoon!

Guard 2: Get your butt outta my face!

Guard 3: Get your _face _outta my _butt_!

Guard 4: Where'd the seadragon go?!"

Princess Riley: **noise that sounds suspiciously like laughter**

Guard 2: Get it!

Guard 1: Trips over Guard 4

Guard 4: Oomph!

Guard 3: I got it! Ouch! **lets go off Princess Riley** That damn thing bit me!

Guard 2: Where did it go?

Guard 1: Behind the Death Tower!

And so on...(XD)

********Back to Jessica's POV********

Meanwhile, Emma, Scarlet and I had slipped out of their hiding place, and snuck in the tunnel leading to Sunken City. "Wow depressing." I said when I first saw the dark street. "Yea," Emma agreed. Scarlet looked around. "I've been here before, and it looked like this then too. We haven't found the trouble yet." Well, aren't you cheerful?" I muttered. Ghosts and Rotten Fodders roamed the streets, but Scarlet was right; considering this was the darkest street in Wizard City, nothing seemed worse than it should be. "Should we continue down the street?" Emma asked. "Yes, but I want to wait for Princess Riley to return." Scarlet replied. I reached for my wand nervously. I had a feeling we should hurry up and find what we're looking for. Luckily, Princess Riley came back quickly, so we could proceed down the street.

*******Headmaster Ambrose********

Headmaster Ambrose sat at his desk, sifting through a stack of papers. "Ah, Gamma, where did I put that form?" Suddenly a guard burst into his office. "Headmaster Ambrose!" Merle looked up from his papers. "Why, what is it Sergeant Muldoon?" The guard panted heavily clutching his side. "We found a Seadragon in Nightside sir. We failed to catch it; but when we returned to our posts...there were footprints leading into Sunken City." The Headmaster's face grew ashen. "It appears the threat of expulsion has not been enough to stop our students...I just hope it's not too late...Sergeant Muldoon! Take 5 other guards with you, and rescue the students!" The sergeant nodded. "Right away, Headmaster." The form forgotten, Merle leaned his head wearily against his hand. "By Bartleby...what have I done?"

***********Jessica's POV***********

As we went further into Sunken City, the ghosts changed to banshees screaming through the streets. I winced. "Must they be so loud?" Emma and Scarlet laughed. Emma said, "Probably they're screaming cause they saw us and they think we'll kill them." I smirked. "Not today, loud banshees! We are too bored to bother killing things as obnoxious as you!" Emma laughed again. Scarlet smirked but said "Might be better to walk quietly. This is an illegal stroll, and we are possibly being watched by enemies." That quieted us down a little. Finally, Emma said, "What do you think we'll find?" Scarlet shook her head. "I don't know. But it must be something terrible, if it caused all those streets to close." I opened my mouth to say something when I saw something that made me pause. "Hey guys, there's Grubbs tower!" Scarlet looked where I was pointing. "Excellent." She grinned. "Let's go." We ran down the street to the entrance of Grubb's tower. "Either of your ever fought Grubb?" Scarlet asked. She raised her eyebrows when we said no, but continued. "Well, I have and he's easy. If we're looking for answers, his tower is the place to go though." I smiled. "Let's do this!" Scarlet entered the sigil, followed by me and Emma. As the timer counted down, I couldn't help but wonder what we would find in there. Still, despite any doubts we had, as the sigil reached one second, I knew we were all determined to discover the truth, no matter what the cost.

**Author's Note: So, what dangers ****_will _****they face in Grubb's Tower? Why ****_did _****so many streets get closed off? And why on earth does Ambrose think it's ****_his _****fault? See ya guys next chapter ;)**

**PS. Any ideas, comments on how I used your OC, etc., PM me or leave it in a review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey again! I'm back!**

**Emma: Darn it! I thought you were going to leave us alone!**

**Jessica: You're mean! **hits Emma****

**Scarlet: You two are so immature **sighs****

**Me: Jessica, hit her harder for me, will ya? And Scarlet, you aren't even my OC, leave the Author's note.**

**So here is the fourth chapter of JC! I would like to say I've been working faithfully on it since I posted chapter 3. Actually, I've been lazy and wrote the whole thing in the past hour and a half (I had writer's block). This is not one of my favorite chapters, but I hope you guys like it. As far as OCs, THIS IS THE LAST CHANCE! Once chapter 5 is up, OCs are CLOSED. As for the two people who submitted OCs and I haven't posted theirs yet, I'm sorry but this chapter didn't work for more OCs. Expect them end of chapter 5-beginning of chapter 6. I'm sorry, but that's how the story is going. Read and Review, hope you enjoy! **

As a yellow zero flashed above the sigil, Jessica, Emma and Scarlet were teleported inside. "W-ow..." said Emma. Scarlet stared in disbelief. "This isn't Grubb's Tower!" Jessica looked around, gaping. High peaked ceilings rose above a floor of polished obsidian. A smooth crimson rug lead to a pair of doors. But the main attraction was undeniably the small, silver dragonet curled up in front of the doors, sleeping. Jessica turned to Scarlet. "What _is_ this place?" Scarlet hesitated. "It looks like it's Grubb's Tower still...but...different. Normally this would be a dingy, gloomy castle with Grubb and a few banshees or fodders." Emma headed for the doors. "We should keep going. There isn't much evidence here." But when Emma reached the doors, the dragon hissed at her. "It's awake!" she yelped. Scarlet approached the wyrm. "What must we do to pass?" She asked. The dragon opened her ruby red eye. "You must play a game of wit each. If two or more win, you all may pass. If not, I will eat you one by one as I grow hungry, for you cannot leave this fortress through those doors, unless I grant permission." Emma nodded. "I'll go first." The dragonet regarded her. "Very well. Consider two sisters. The first is born of the second, and the second of the first." She hesitated. "Light and Shadow?" The dragon growled. "Close. Day and Night. You do not pass." Scarlet stepped forward. "I walk on two legs in the morning, none in the afternoon, and four in the evening. The less legs I have, the stronger I am. What am I?" Scarlet smirked. "Surely you can do better than that. You are a dragon, rising on two legs to play, flapping your wings as you hunt and fly, and crawling the ground as an elder." The dragon hissed at her. "You have passed. But do not test my patience, young whelp." Scarlet glowered at the dragon with burning eyes, but said nothing. Jessica stepped forward, legs shaking.

***********Jessica's POV***********

I was terrified. If I couldn't answer my riddle, we would all be eaten. The dragon closed on eye, looking at me with the other. "For the last, we shall have a game of riddles. The first to get one wrong loses." I nodded. "You first." The dragon snorted. "It cannot be seen, cannot be felt. Cannot be heard, cannot be smelt. It lies behind stars and under hills, And empty holes it fills. It comes first and follows after, Ends life, Kills laughter." I facepalmed mentally. What the hell did that mean? Ok, ok hmm. Behind stars? Um, the night sky. Empty holes? Nothing. Nothing? No, not nothing. Suddenly I remembered something when I was five. Emma and I were sitting in her Grandma's attic, telling jokes, reading, and laughing, when her Grandmother, not knowing we were up there, turned of the lights and locked the door. Immediately, we stopped laughing and began screaming in fear. We were found minutes later, sitting on the floor crying, unable to see a thing, or find our way down the stairs to the light switch beside the door. Dark! That was it! "Dark." I answered. The dragon nodded. "Your turn." I thought and thought. Minutes passed but I could not think of a riddle! "Well?" said the dragon. "Ask a question!" Suddenly, I remembered sitting on a couch with Emma when we were 11, eating popcorn and watching the first part of the Hobbit. Asskk usss...the creepy thing had said. I smiled. "Ok. What have I got in my pockets?" "What?!" the dragonet sputtered. "That's not a _riddle_!" I raised my eyebrows. "You didn't say a riddle. You said, ask a question. Tell you what, I'll even give you 3 guesses." The dragon thought about that. "Wand?" I rolled my eyes. "I'm holding my wand!" Emma and Scarlet laughed. "Deck?" I shook my head. "In my boot." The dragonet was getting frantic now. "Gold, or nothing!" I laughed. "My gold is in my backpack, and it is something. Anyway, you cheated by saying two guesses at once, so I win by default." The wyrm lashed her tail. "Fine! But my master will destroy you!" She shrieked and flew up to perch on the ceiling. The door swung open, and Emma, Scarlet and I ran inside.

********Headmaster Ambrose*******

The Headmaster stared into his crystal ball, ignoring the form he had finally found, and praying the guards would rescue the students before they made it to Grubb Tower. Meanwhile, in the other room, Gamma was peering down between the book of secrets, and a picture of a tall, pale man with dark black hair.

***********Normal POV************

Jessica, Emma and Scarlet came to a halting stop as they ran in the room. A man in black and red dragon robes stood facing away from them. "Welcome, Jessica, Emma, Scarlet. I wondered if you would get past my lovely pet, Inferno. We have much to do, now that I am free from that dreadful dungeon." Malistaire Drake said.

**Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know if you liked the cliffhanger, I'm not that good at them. And one other thing, blizzard12989 has a pretty good wizard101 story called Maddie Ghostfountain's Adventure. It only has 2 short chapters but its not bad. She asked me to ask you guys to take a few minutes to read it, and leave a review saying what you think. Anyway, thanks for reading, and see you next chapter! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, magnificent and wonderous readers! **

**Here is chapter 5 of Jessica's Choice. There is a battle scene in this chapter, not too exciting, but the ones later on should be more thrilling :D. I lied in the last chapter, I ****_am _****still accepting OCs. I hope you guys like this chapter! R&R please. I have had 218 views :D but only 9 reviews. Someone tell me what is wrong with that picture. **

**Fantasy Dreamer45678 and Mage of Breath- Your OCs both make their first appearance this chapter. Sorry for the delay! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Wizard101 there would be a black dragon mount and Aquila would be part of the main storyline. Unfortunately, I don't own it so these things haven't happened :(.**

"Malistaire?!" Jessica gasped. "How the hell did you get out of Dragonspyre?" Scarlet yelled. Malistaire smirked. "Well, after that stupid thaumaturge and your fool of a headmaster locked me in my own home, nothing but battle practice for Grandmasters, I had a lovely visit from an old friend. To make a long story short, she freed me from that wretched place. She has rather..._interesting _plans, you see." Emma glared at him. "I hope you enjoyed your freedom, cause it's about to end." He laughed. "Oh, you can try. But in the end, you _will_ serve me. I could use some wizards...especially a legendary like _you,_ Scarlet." And with that, Malistaire waved his hand, and we were pulled into his Dueling Circle.

I gasped in shock when I saw Malistaire's health. He had 25 _THOUSAND _health! Scarlet had 3,132 health, I had 543 health, and Emma had 659. The Dueling Circle chose us to go first. Scarlet cast a balance blade on herself. Emma cast a storm blade on herself, and then it was my turn. I fanned through my deck. 1 pixie, 2 bloodbats, 2 trolls, 1 golem minion, and 1 imp. I had 1 power pip, so I could cast any spell in my hand except pixie. I selected the golem minion card, and summoned the wooden puppet to the 4th circle on our side of the battle. Malistaire cast a death blade on himself, and then it was our turn again. Scarlet played this cool spell that gave us all blades that worked for any school, Emma cast lightning bats at Malistaire, and I summoned a troll to attack. The minion cast a dark sprite. Despite our bladed attacks, Malistaire's health had only gone down about 500. He cast a spirit blade on himself, giving him another death blade to use. Scarlet cast elemental blade, Emma cast storm shark, I cast bloodbat, and the minion cast firecat. Malistaire cast a spell that put 4 +30% any school traps on him, and one +70% trap on each of us. (A/N: My version of an all enemies feint trap) Scarlet drew a balance symbol with her wand, and out popped a ferocious looking hydra. Critical! Her fire and balance blades disappeared, along with a trap on Malistaire. The fire head did 2047 damage! Then the ice head did 1628 and the storm did 2590 damage. A chunk of Malistaire's health circle depleted, but he still had so much. Emma cast storm blade and I cast leprechaun. The minion cast snow serpent. Then, it was Malistaire's turn. He traced the death symbol, a dark skull, in the air with his wand. "Avenging Fossil, arise and attack!" The middle of the arena split open and an ominous coffin popped out. Suddenly, a deathly stegosaurus looking thing broke out. Malistaire criticaled and used his blades. The dinosaur hit Scarlet with it's spiked tail, using the trap, and dealt 1000000! One _MILLION_! With her having over 50% Death Resist! She was defeated. Then it left a damage over time on me and Emma. Emma healed her turn. Then, the damage activated the trap and struck. 53,789 damage. She was defeated too. I fell to my knees in despair. No matter what I did, no matter what I cast, we were dead. Then, my portal stones caught my eye. "It seems we're at an impass!" I called out. Malistaire sneered. "How so, little wizard?" I laughed. "Because. You have bested us, but we have escaped you." And with that, I teleported my friends and myself to the Commons, using the last of my energy. As I fell into unconsciousness, the last thing I saw was a pair of worried purple eyes looking down at me, from under soft orange hair.

********Headmaster Ambrose*******

The Headmaster was registering a new student, when suddenly a girl ran in the room. "Headmaster Ambrose!" she screamed. He looked up, startled. "Why, Rebecca Dawnsinger, what is it?" She leaned against the desk, panting. "Three girls just appeared in the commons, unconscious!" The headmaster set the form aside. "Oh, my. Show me the students." He followed Rebecca outside to the commons, where a crowd of wizards were staring at the three girls, who were lying underneath the large oak by the lake. One was dressed in black and silver dragonspyre armor, with silver, purple streaked hair under a matching helmet. The other two were dressed in Wizard City style robes, one in purple and blue and the other in purple and pink. A girl in yellow ran up to the Headmaster. "Should I get Moolinda Wu?" He nodded. "Yes, thank you Miss Moonshard. Tell Moolinda Wu to bring some theurgists, Cyrus Drake, and Malorn Ashthorn. The rest of you, please return to whatever you were doing before this interruption." The girl dressed in yellow ran off towards Ravenwood, and the rest of the crowd reluctantly disbanded. "Will they be okay, Headmaster?" Rebecca asked. Ambrose shook his head. "I believe they will, but that is for the Theurgists to say, not me." The two looked worriedly down at the three girls, and the Headmaster hoped Ellie Moonshard would be quick in fetching theurgists. He wasn't sure _what _had happened to the students, but he had a feeling it was something dark. Hopefully help was on the way, because Wizard City needed it's wizards more than ever, with the combined threat of two of the most powerful wizards to walk the Spiral.

**Author's Note: Now that you've read it, and hopefully enjoyed it, please take the time to submit a quick review. And if you want to submit an OC, the form is in the first chapter's Author's Note. **

**Sayonara! **


End file.
